Angel with a shotgun
by agent.music.art
Summary: A Skyeward love story or something. Ps sorry for not updating my stories. It's been a crazy few months


**Angel with a shotgun**

**Summary: Grant(Ward) gets mad when Skye protects him because Grant wants to protect him angel with a shotgun. Skye and Ward are on an op together where they decide to have a heart to heart. Then takes place four years in the future Well this is fanfiction so not really but you gotta read it to find out.**

**Sets before season one of aos. **

**Let's pretend the Mayward and the Skyemiles thing never happened.**

**Author Note: Sorry the beginning is really slow and it's not my best work. I wrote this at one in the morning without sleep for a day. So I'm sorry about any mistakes.**

******Angel with a shotgun**

_Bang! _Granthears the trigger being pulled but he's not dead. Grant looks up and saw Skye. Grant thought about how perfect her hair looked, her beautiful smile. Grant was pulled out of his "thoughts" when he heard his name being called.

"Ward?! Ward! Grant!" Skye yelled and waved her hand over Grant's face.

Grant stood up and put his hands on his hips (**A/N: I was dying while writing this part) **and asked Skye "Why did you do that? Where did you learn how to do that?"

"I have a great SO who always taught me to be fearless and strong." Skye said but thought _it's a half-truth. It'll pass…hopefully._

"Wow…" Grant said but he wasn't finished "…that's sweet but where did you learn how to do it. We both know your not talking about me." Grant finished and stood up so and walked towards Skye.

Skye took a step backwards as Grant come closer to her. "I am. I am talking about you. You are a great SO and you did teach me." Skye said as she was going to try and get away from here.

Just as Skye was about to run away Grant caught her by the waist.

_**Let me go! You're HYDRA! Go back to Garrett and leave me alone! **_Skye yelled with was like a river of tears running down her face.

Grant let Skye go but grabbed her hands. "Angel, Baby, listen to me. I'm not HYDRA I'm just undercover for SHIELD. What's going on. Why would you think I'm HYDRA? You really think I would leave you?" Grant said in a calm voice.

"No, but I saw you at the bass with Garrett. When I was there for Fury but I saw you and I thought you were a double agent." Skye said in between hiccups from crying.

"No I couldn't I won't leave you. Your my angel with a shotgun." Grant said as he wiped tears away from Skye's eyes.

"You swear you won't leave me." Skye said as she looked up at Grant.

"I swear Skylar. Grant says as he brings Skye's body into his arms. (**A/N I'm just making Skye's birth name Skylar Avery Barton but she goes by Skye because she doesn't want to be famouse because she's hawkeye's sister.) **

Grant brushes his lips against Skye's. Yeah this was the start of something new.

**_Angel with a shotgun_**

It's been two years since that day. The day that Grant finally kissed Skye. They were together they were a couple until Loki. The battle of New York. They couldn't defeat the Loki's arm without Skye. As much as Grant had begged Skye not to go and after the screaming fight it caused they parted their own ways and Skye fought that day. Skye nearly died. Skye had no pulse for 40 seconds.

That day had changed her forever. Skye and Grant never went back to they way things were. Grant had tried to get the old skye back more often. Most of the time the result was screaming fights or emotional breakdowns or panic attacks. Grant was going to get his girl back.

One fateful day when agent Coulson put a team together with Skye and Grant. Of course Skye and Grant stayed "professional" during work hours. Except in the lab during the 0-8-4 incident.

Today wasn't a normal day. The team got called to the Main SHIELD base. Of corse the team had to get divided into there levels with Skye and Coulson as level 8 agent then May and Ward as level 7 agents and Fitzsimmons as level 5 agents.

Director Fury with his big black dress (**A/N my description of Fury's uniform) **and what Skye called the eye patch of destiny. "Ok Coulson I need your level 7's and up." Fury said with a rare smile on his face.

"Yes I have 4 people including myself. "Coulson said as he looked at Fury's eye.

"No three people yourself, agent May, and agent Ward. Wait oh god no I know what there gonna do." Director Fury said as he brought his hand to his mouth.

**_Angel with a shotgun_**

_"Attention agents this is Steve Rodgers and I would like to tell you that we have been compromised." Steve said on the PA_

_"Compromised by who? By HYDRA. For years HYDDRA has build itself up inside of SHIELD. As if one were at war. We all need to come out of the shadows and into the light. Hey if any HYDRA agents are here meet me on the rooftop. I'm not an afraid little kid like some of the other people here." Skye said over the PA as Steve's voice went back on. _

_"Come on Sitwell, Garrett, others and meets us up on the roof. If your not weak and afraid because we'll catch you one way or another. But if your listening The Winter Soldier your name is James Buchanan Barnes. We called you Bucky." Steve said with a stern voice and the message ended _

"Steve, your one of my best friend and I hate seeing you hurting. Come on let's go." Steve said in the calm voice Grant used those years ago.

Steve nodded and followed skye up to the rooftop.

**_Angel with a shotgun_**

As soon as Grant heard that message he began to run up to the rooftop. He knew Steve and Skye were strong but they both couldn't take that many HYDRA agents.

As soon as Grant caught up to Steve, Skye and surprisingly Natasha he felt Skye fall into his arms.

"I told you I would never leave you." Grant said as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Skye's eyes lit up when she saw Grant. She practically jumped into Grants arms.

"Grant, I…I…jj-u-st www-ant-ed t-o s-ay I'm sor-ry. (Grant, I just wanted to say I'm sorry). Skye stuttered her sentence she knew it was a nervous twitch and did it every time she was nervous or couldn't fit the right words in.

Grant just put his hand on her shoulder and let her cry into his chest like she use to when she was scared or angry or upset.

"Skye, I know what you're feeling. We can talk and you can get all of your anger out later but first you gotta do this. But before you start a war you better know what you fighting for. If love is what you need a soldier I will be." Grant said a smiled.

"You remember our song?" Skye said in shock

"How could I forget." Grant said as he looked at Skye's shocked face.

"I don't care if heaven won't take me back. I'd throw away my faith babe just to keep you safe because your everything I have." Skye quietly sung.

"Come on Shortie lets go." Grant said as he put an arm around Skye.

"I'm not short your just a giant. But let's focus we got to do this first." Skye said in a trying serious voice.

Grant nodded but hoped _ 'Maybe this would bring the old Skye back. Hopefully it will.'_

_**Angel with a shotgun**_

_Two hours into the battle and Skye managed to save Grant's *** five times. Three hours later after all of the HYDRA agents on the roof were down Grant looked around an saw Skye's body lying on the ground. _

_As soon as Grant saw Skye he ran to her. _

"Skye? You okay?" Grant asked in a nervous voice.

"Grant? Is that you?" Skye asked back.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" Grant asked not wanting to hear the answer.

"I'm got shot in the shoulder and leg. Help me." Skye said as she tried to move into Grant's arms.

Grant pulled Skye into his arms. "Let me see how bad it is." Grant said as he gently grabbed her left leg that was gushing with blood.

As soon as Grant touched her leg a Skye screamed. "STOP! It hurts to bad!"

When Steve and Natasha heard Skye scream they ran over to her.

"What the name in founde is going on here?" Steve asked.

"Skye got shot two and it's really bad." Grant explained.

" God, Clint's gonna kill me. Do you have a something that we can extract this bullet with?" Natasha asked as she held Skye's hand.

"Is this okay?" Steve asked as he pulled out a knife

"Keep that knife away from me while I'm awake." Skye said as she moved closer to Grant.

"She has a fear of knives how could I forget." Natasha mumbled as Steve punched her in the arm instead of saying 'shut up'.

"I'm sorry I'm starting to blackout. I'm sorry Grant." Skye said as everything around her become black.

"NO! SKYE YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME KNOW!" Grant cried as Steve put a hand on his shoulder.

"She's a fighter she'll be fine." Steve said to calm Grant.

**_Angel with a shotgun_**

_Two hours later Grant, Steve, Natasha, Clint, Phil(Coulson), Melinda(May), Jemma(Simmons), and Leo(Fitz) were waiting for Skye to get out of surgery. _

_Doctor Sterling came in. _

"How is she." Grant asked with a bit of hope.

"She's okay and asking about you guys but have immediate family members go in right now." Doctor Sterling said as all eyes went to Clint.

"I'm her brother I'm going." Clint said as he got up.

Doctor Sterling showed Clint to his little sister's room.

Clint walked over to Skye and sat down in a chair.

"Clint? Is that really you." Skye asked as she tried to sit up but failed.

"Yah troublemaker. Take it easy you lost a lot of blood but you'll be okay." Clint said.

"How they told me I lost 60% of the blood in my body. How am I a troublemaker." Skye said with a confused look on her face.

Clint pulled up his sweatshirt sleeve.

"That's what big brothers do what they have to do to protect their younger sisters." Clint said as he pointed to Skye's left arm.

"Thanks Clint. I love you." Skye said with a smile.

"I love you too trouble but that doesn't mean your out of the talk." Clint said as he smirked.

"But Clint…." Skye wined.

"Your getting the talk from both of us." Grant said as he walked into the room.

"I guess I'll leave you two alone." Clint said as he kissed Skye"s forehead then left the room.

"Skye we need to talk I know this might not be the best time but I've been meaning to do this since New York." Grant said as he sat on the bed.

"Yeah let's talk but can you hold me?" Skye asked as she slid over.

"Sure. I'm sorry this happened to you I really wish that didn't happen to you." Grant said as he climbed into bed with her and started to tear up.

"Please don't cry." Skye said as she wiped the tears away from his eyes.

"Thanks Skye. I'm still in love with you I never stopped loving you and I never will. When we had the big fight two years ago you broke my heart when you said that we were done. It felt like my whole world was ruined. I regret losing you but I was trying to protect you and every time I try to protect you…you get hurt." Grant said as ran a hand through his hair.

"I was just stupid because I thought you were too over protective of me and I felt like I needed my own freedom. I didn't want to end it but I was younger and stupider. I just didn't know what to do. It's my fault for being an idiot." Skye said as she put her head into Grant's chest.

Grant started to feel his shirt get wet.

"Awww Skye don't cry. It was my fault. You shouldn't be taking blame for this. I never meant to make you have one other choice than to dump me. Yes you dumped me but I was being way to over protective because I love you and I can't loose you a fourth time now." Grant said as he ran a hand through Skye's hair.

"I'm sorry, Grant I'm so sorry I didn't mean to let you go and shut you. I love you too. You know I'm young and sometimes I don't make the best choices. But I'll try not to leave you a fourth time but you know how I roll." Skye said as she gave a weak smile.

"You know when your cleared to get out of here we can go on a vacation to Hollywood like we promised we would take one day." Grant said as he smiled.

"You remember that?" Skye said with a huge smile.

"Of corse I do how can I forget a teenage girl begging her SO for hours straight to go to Hollywood." Grant said as he shook his head.

"Yes Grant we'll go when I get out of prison." Skye said as kissed Grant.

Grant was shocked at first but then softly kissed her back.

"Come on get some rest. I swear I won't leave you." Grant said as he kissed her forehead.

"Fine but if you do I'll kill you, Robot." Skye said as she lied down onto of him.

"Now it's back to Robot? Well I'll just call just call you rookie again." Grant said as he smiled at what they use to call each other during their training in the old days.

"Shut up Robot I'm trying to sleep." Skye said as she whacked his arm.

"Someone's moody. I'm kidding. Night Rookie." Grant said as he wrapped his arms around her.

_'Yea I could get used to his.' _Grant thought.

**_Angel with a shotgun _**

_Three years have pasted since Skye and Grant got back together and SHIELD fell. SHIELD was getting build back up as well as Skye and Grant's relationship. Friendships, new friends, proposals (nice job Clint, Leo, and Phil), weddings, children, and the odd family getting bigger. _

_It was Christmas so all the children and Skye were fill of glee. _

The whole family was together watching the children open their gifts. Skye had looked at the gifts she got but no gift from Grant. '_Did he forget it's Christmas?' Skye thought. _

"Do you really think I would forget to get you a Christmas gift." Grant whispered in Skye's ear.

"Maybe. You can be forgetful." Skye said back quietly.

"Well turn around." Grant said as he took a deep breath.

Skye gasped as she saw that Grant was down on one knee. Skye was about to cry. Skye and Grant's wedding was beautiful and fun as the years went on Skye and Grant knew how much they meant to each other and they lived together for the rest of their days. The End... Or so you think


End file.
